


Toaster

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, dont ask why cross is trying to stuff tacos in the toaster, that should be pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Error and Cross kinda want to date Nightmare.Unfortunately, Nightmare can't pick up on Cross's "well placed" hints, and Error's content to go with the flow.





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Final raffle fic, this is for Zoteara on tumblr!

“Who left the toaster in the kitchen sink, AGAIN?”

 

Nightmare stared down at the sparking mess that used to be a toaster, eye twitching angrily. He sighed and lifted a hand to pinch where the bridge of his nose would be when Cross yelped from another room.

 

“CROSS GET YOUR BONY ASS IN HERE.”

 

He could hear Horror and Dust snickering from the other room, and a thump that meant someone had probably been pushed to the ground.

 

A moment later, Error walked into the kitchen, Cross ensnared in his strings. He was unceremoniously dumped to the floor.

 

“cROss wE tOld yOu that’s nOt hOw tacOs wORk.” Error said flatly, crossing his arms as he spoke.

 

“ WHY THE SINK? ” Nightmare screeched, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

 

“it needed to be washed.” Cross answered simply, picking himself up off the ground.

 

“BECAUSE YOU PUT A FUCKING TACO IN IT.”

 

“yeah, exactly, it needed to be washed out!” Cross defended himself, flinching when Nightmare screeched again.

 

“IT WAS STILL PLUGGED IN.”

 

Nightmare was so close to strangling Cross that he actually reached out to do it.

 

“night, if yOu wantEd tO kill him yOu’d havE lEt him cOmE in hERE and ElEctROcutE himsElf.” Error uncrossed his arms and yanked Cross away from Nightmare, who fell backwards with a thump.

 

“can you guys STOP knocking me over?” Cross whined, sitting up and rubbing his head. Nightmare huffed.

 

“Whatever. Cross, you’re getting us a new toaster. Again.”

 

Nightmare stormed out of the room, his tendrils flaring angrily as he went.

 

Error looked down at Cross, almost distastefully.

 

“yOu nEEd tO stOp dOing this.”

 

“but Error, he’s cute when he’s angry!” Cross whined, and Error sighed, sitting down next to him.

 

“hE’s angry all thE timE.”

 

“yeah, he’s cute all the time.”

 

Error rolled his eyes and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Cross and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

 

“i knOw wE bOth likE him, but that isn't a guaRantEE hE’ll want to staRt dating us.”

 

“i know that Error, i’m not stupid. but the only way we’ll even have a chance is if we keep dropping hints.” Cross huffed, despite leaning into Error’s hold.

 

“likE hOw yOu dROppEd thE tOastER in thE sink?” Error inquired, letting out a small laugh when Cross lightly punched him in the side.

 

“shut up, at least he pays attention to us when we pull that kind of stuff.”

 

Error sighed.

 

“cROss i think wE’d bEttER just givE it a REst. wE alREady havE Each OthER, and as much as i want nightmaRE tO jOin, i dOn’t think it’s gOing tO happEn.”

 

“hey, what are you guys talking about?”

 

Both Error and Cross shrieked, glitches filling Error’s eyes and Cross’s going completely red. Killer stood behind them, grinning. Dust and Horror peeked in from the door. Cross sighed, his eyes going back to normal.

 

“... you guys heard everything.”

 

“sure right we did!” Killer confirmed cheerfully. “you guys wanna date the boss!”

 

Cross glanced at Error, whose eyes were still in the process of clearing.

 

“... yeah we do?”

 

Killer clapped his hands together gleefully, his smile never leaving his face.

 

“great!”

 

“why is that great. what are you planning.”

 

“killER i swEaR tO gOd i will flay yOu alivE if yOu dO anything stupid.”

 

Killer only kept smiling, and slowly walked backwards out of the room.

 

~~~~

 

“so you're absolutely sure there is no one you want to date?” 

 

Nightmare let out a long groan, burying a face in his hand as he walked.

 

“I did not say that, I said I don't have  time to date anyone.”

 

“i’m not hearing a no~”

 

“I'm not saying yes either.”

 

Killer followed behind Nightmare, crossing his arms.

 

“well if you’re so adamant on staying neutral, you do want to date someone, you just don't want me to know.”

 

“If I tell you what you want to hear, will you leave me alone?” Nightmare growled, stopping and looking back at Killer, who simply shrugged.

 

“i want names, boss.”

 

“killER what thE  _ fuck _ aRE yOu dOing?”

 

At the sound of Error’s voice, Killer let out a shrill shriek and fled.

 

Nightmare watched him go in slight surprise, then turned to come face to face with Error. He flinched and took a step back at how close they had been.

 

“Do you need something, Error?”

 

“yEah, cROss is dOing it again.” At Error’s words, Nightmare groaned in exasperation, then started towards the kitchen.

 

“He’s your boyfriend, can't you control him?”

 

“yOu knOw hE dOEsn’t listEn tO anyOnE ExcEpt yOu.”

 

Nightmare gave a noise of frustration, throwing open the kitchen door, where Cross was attempting to stuff a taco into their brand new toaster.

 

“CROSS DON’T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.” Nightmare screeched. Cross jumped, dropping the taco on the floor with a yelp.

 

Nightmare stalked forward, tendrils flaring angrily. Cross was forced back against the sink, looking down at Nightmare, who was busy yelling at him. Error sighed, following Nightmare into the room. But the three of them froze when the door slammed shut and the unmistakable sound of a lock sliding into place came after.

 

“because we're your friends and we love you, nobody’s leaving the room until your shit has been resolved,”  Dust called through the door, accompanied by Killer's snickering.

 

Nightmare paused, about to say something, then abruptly changed his mind and turned on Cross again.

 

“Why the fuck do you keep doing this?”

 

“because tacos must be explored.”

 

Error facepalmed.

 

Killer laughed loudly, then yelled at them, “c’mon, you two know what we want! it’s for your own good!”

 

“cROss wE may as wEll.” Error sighed in resignation, and Cross looked up at him with slight panic in his eyes.

 

“but what if-?”

 

“What if what? Tell me what? What is going on?” Nightmare demanded to know, turning to face Error.

 

“nightmaRE, wE...” Error paused, and Cross jumped in.

 

“we’re in love... with you.”

 

Killer and Dust whooped outside the door.

 

Nightmare only stared at them, his mouth half open in shock. Then, he snapped it shut and his eye narrowed.

 

“If this is some sort of joke from you two, I will grind you both into dust.”

 

“nO, nightmaRE, wE aREn’t jOking. wE want tO datE yOu.” Error spoke bluntly, and Cross nodded.

 

Nightmare stared between the two of them, before huffing and crossing his arms.

 

“Hmph. I'll allow it. But don't expect me to get all mushy and affectionate.”

 

Cross grinned widely, pulling Nightmare into a hug and laughing excitedly. Nightmare flinched, before letting Cross hold him while Error tentatively walked over, awkwardly joining the hug. Nightmare rolled his eye and pulled them both closer.

 

“... so we’re all boyfriends right.”

 

“Let's go with ‘people I admire slightly more than other people’.”

  
“bOyfRiEnds it is.”


End file.
